Itsy Bitsy Gopher
Itsy Bitsy Gopher 'is the 29th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Bugs tries to deal with a poisonous spider loose in his house. Porky tries to help Bugs after Lola and Daffy go to look for a new lamp (as an excuse not to deal with the spider) after Lola breaks Bugs' old one while trying to kill the spider. When Daffy and Lola get to the shop, Mac Gopher is frantic because Tosh is missing. Daffy and Lola agree to help find him (mostly to waste time so they don't have to go back to the spider). It turned out that Tosh left a note saying that he wanted to have an hour alone at the park. Daffy took this notebook to use as an investigation notebook. It turned out Tosh hated being alone and returned to the antique shop. After Porky ran away, Bugs got an exterminator, so he had to stay out of the house for 24 hours. Gossamer came up to Bugs and asked him if he knew where his missing spider was. Bugs thought that Gossamer's spider was the one in the house. After Bugs managed to get out of the house with the spider, it turned out it wasn't Gossamer's and bit Bugs, though he wasn't harmed badly. Bugs, Daffy, and Lola then go to Speedy's pizza company to kill some time before Bugs can go home, but wonder where Speedy is. Meanwhile, Yosemite Sam takes Speedy to Mac and Tosh after he saw Daffy and Lola's flyer with a picture of Speedy on it (Lola was trying to draw Tosh, but ended up drawing Speedy). When they're finally allowed to go home, Bugs looks at his new lamp that Daffy and Lola bought. He thinks that the shade is a little weird, but he doesn't mind. When Lola comes in, she throws the lamp because she thought that the shade was weird as well. Cast *Granny and Tweety appear in the Merrie Melodie, but have no lines. Quotes *'Lola: Hey guys! (gasps) Spider! (Lola throws a lamp at the spider, but misses) Bugs: Lola! Lola: Oh, did you like that lamp? Let me get you another one, seriously, it's not problem! I can go right now. I'm eight hours early for our date anyway. Daffy: I don't see the spider! Lola: Oh, I missed him. Daffy: (while clinging to Bugs) He could be anywhere! Lola: You guys should be careful. I heard this story once about a spider that crawled inside this guy's ear and laid it's eggs in there and the spider babies ate his brain. (Bugs and Daffy look at her in sheer terror) Lola: Well, time to go lamp shopping! *'Lola:' A J&PB? I think that sounds good. I invented a sandwich once. You take a piece of bread, a piece of cheese, a bunch of ice cream, a little more bread, some fish sticks, a little syrup, and then the heel of the bread. I call it a darvog. Daffy: (gasps) I knew that was a word. *'Lola:' (to Mac) It's gonna be okay. Believe me, I have a sixth sense about these things. I got sight, I got hearing, I got taste, I got smell. What was the other one? Mac: Touch? Lola: Oh, thanks. I'm flattered, but I'm trying to think of the other sense. Well, whatever it is. I've got it. But the important one is my sixth sense: My sense of humor. (Lola makes a funky noise while she walks out the lamp shop) *'Daffy:' (talk to Mac) I guarantee you we will find your friend. But just in case we don't, we'll go ahead and take the lamp now so it's not awkward later, you know. *'Bugs:' Lola, I can't talk right now. Lola: Oh, it's no problem. I just want you to know that Daffy and I are gonna be a little late. We're investigating the missing person case. Bugs: Mmm-hmm. Lola: But the good news is we got you a new lamp and it look exactly like your old one. Except the difference color. And the base is a lot wider. And the shape is little wider. It's a weird shape. (Bugs screams in fear after he saw the spider on his back.) Lola: You know, you could at least see it before you jugde it. (Hangs up) Unbelievable that guy. Daffy: Tell me about it. Try living with him. *'Tina:' Hey guys! Daffy: I don't have time to chit-chat! Lola and I are in a race against the clock to save a life! One of the gophers is missing. Tina: That's terrible. How long has he been gone? Daffy: Fifteen. Tina: Days? Daffy: Minutes. (Tina looks at him with an annoyed look on her face) *'Lola:' (to Tina) Look, I know what you're thinking. Daffy and I working side by side in an emotionally charged environment? How easy it is for two people bonded by a shared experience to become romantically intertwined. I just want you to know that is not gonna happen with me and Daffy. Tina: Yeah, I wasn't worried. *'Lola:' O-o-o-h! Okay, not to brag. But, I have been told that I am a great artist! Oh, no, wait. I've been told I'm a great flautist. No, wait, that doesn't make sense, I don't play the flaut. Maybe I've been told something about sauerkraut? Wait, what are we talking about? Daffy: Drawing the gopher. Lola: O-o-o-h! I'll do it! Not to brag, but I've been told I'm a great artist! *(At Lola's apartment) Daffy: What do we know? Lola: We know climbing inside a mailbox is against the law. Daffy: What else? Lola: Uh, the fire department's not happy when they have to use the Jaws of Life to pry you out of a mailbox. Daffy: What else? Lola: The city says you have to pay to replace the mailbox or do eleven hundred hours of community service. Daffy: What else? Lola: Tosh has been missing for twenty-eight minutes and we still haven't found him. Daffy: Oh, right, the gopher! I totally forgot about that whole situation. *'Bugs: '(Asking about the caged gopher) Who's your friend? Lola: '''I'm still deciding on a name. Right now it's between Lieutenant Maxamillion von Lundagartner or Frank. '''Bugs: Well, you can't go wrong with either one. Except for that first one. *'Mac:' Oh, I missed you so much! Tosh: I missed you so much! Mac: Well, I missed you more. Tosh: Oh, don't be silly. I missed you more. (Both giggle when Yosemite Sam walks inside the shop) Sam: All right, gophers! Gimme my five bucks! (He brings Speedy to the gophers for the reward) Speedy: (annoyed) I told you, I'm not a gopher! Trivia *This is the first time Mac is seen without Tosh for the majority of the episode. *Lola reveals she knows how to play the organ. *Gossamer has a pet spider named Webster that looks like an African Sand Spider but is really harmless. *This episode revealed that Taz was scared of spiders. *This is the first time we see inside of Lola's Apartment since the redesign in The Shelf. *African Sand Spiders are possibly based off of Six Eyed Sand Spiders. Their scientific names contain the Latin word for murderer and the bite is shown to have venom strong enough to kill rabbits in half a day, but bites to humans have never been proven. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes